turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aaron Finch
I wonder if his family's name change is a nod to The Man in the High Castle - Frank Frink who had to change his name from Fink?JudgeFisher (talk) 07:12, November 15, 2015 (UTC) After a year and change--while the specific name change Fink is probably a slight nod to MitHC, the specific character of Aaron actually appears based on Harry Turtledove's father. In his recent twitter postings, HT stated his father couldn't get into the US military thanks to his bad eyes, and served in the merchant marine instead. The name change is also that whole bird thing--finches are birds, turtledoves are birds, etc. We don't have to do anything with this for the article, by the way. I just saw that this morning and thought it worth mentioning. TR (talk) :Huh, yeah, that is interesting. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:34, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :Looking at the twitter posts (I refuse to sign up but do Google up HT's tweets), I think Sheldon Berkowitz might be based on one of Turtledove's uncles who was a side gunner / radio man on a B17. ML4E (talk) 22:29, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Finch Family I suspect we will want a category for the Finch Family. Given HT's interest in birdwatching, finches may be a plot point in some story or another, so I think a more specific name is a good idea. Maybe a Finch Family page as well at some point, for the really minor family members. TR (talk) 02:53, June 21, 2017 (UTC)'' Recent rollback While I have no doubt Jonathan is correct and Aaron Finch will appear for at least part of Armistice, since the book hasn't been released yet, and none of the sanctioned preview materials confirm it, we shouldn't assume so for the moment. :I can confirm it, and he winds up hooking up with another POV I never would have expected. Also, the blurb mentioned him, didn't it? Turtle Fan (talk) 18:52, June 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, boy, I hope this isn't another retread of the convergence of Saul Goldman (The War That Came Early) and Theo Hossbach in Last Orders. The blurb refers to the "extended Jewish family" and a refugee camp in LA, but doesn't use the name Obviously it is referring to the Finch family. Still, until I know Aaron doesn't show up long enough to get blown up like Anne Colleton did in RE, we can hold off on modification of the template. TR (talk) 19:01, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Also, I'm not sure why Jonathan thinks have the full name of relatives is important in the infobox. TR (talk) 15:15, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :Search me. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:52, June 21, 2017 (UTC) ::He seems to have a dislike of using "piping" i.e. the "|" symbol to change the appearance of a link. He had previously removed such constructs on various wars and other events that Turtledove had left unnamed and we had to create names for purposes of article creation. A couple of examples were the Nuevespañolan War which has links with the general description of "a 19th century war" and USGS Caldera Expedition with "an overland expedition" as the link. Neither name is official and should not be used within articles. There was no good reason to remove the "piping" except for some sort of notion of idiosyncratic styling. ML4E (talk) 19:13, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :::"some sort of notion of idiosyncratic styling" really says it all about that one, doesn't it? Turtle Fan (talk) 13:58, June 22, 2017 (UTC)